1-((4-(4-Fluoro-2-methyl-1H-indol-5-yloxy)-6-methoxyquinolin-7-yloxy)-methyl)-cyclopropanamine (AL3818) has been structurally disclosed in WO2008112407 as an angiogenesis inhibitor with few preparation methods.